Keep Going
by Francyss
Summary: Povídka o životě a smrti Ariany Brumbálové. Harry Potter neuspěl a Arianě je předpovězeno zachránit kouzelnický svět.
1. Chapter 1

Ariana Brumbálová byla vždy stydlivé dítě. Její stydlivost ji nedovolovala být neposlušná. Byla milovaná svou rodinou, a když vykulila ty své nevinné modré kukadla, člověk by byl schopný ji odpustit cokoli. Milovala své rodiče i své dva bratry, ale byla příliš malá, a navíc byla děvče, a tak si s ní její bratři moc nehráli. A kvůli tomu se často cítila osamělá. Kdo by si chtěl hrát sám? Vždyť ty nejlepší hry se hrají ve dvou. A tak byla sama. Nejraději si chodila hrát na zahradu se svými panenkami. Jako snad každé dítě si představovala, že hračky jsou živé, a tak si s nimi povídala, česala je, oblékala je, nalévala jim čaj a smála se s nimi. A jelikož byla z kouzelnické rodiny, tak i kouzlila. Projevovala se u ní nespoutaná magie, díky které občas okolo ní poletovaly samovolně různé předměty.

A tak to bylo i jednoho letního dne. Ariana seděla u maličkého stolku na zahradě, okolo její tři nejoblíbenější hračky a vzduchem se nesly tři hrnky čaje. Náhle zašramotil živý plot lemující zahradu a z něj vylezli tři sousedovic kluci. Mudlové, samozřejmě.

„Páni! Jak´s to udělala?" ptal se nejmenší a nejmladší z nich. Ariana sebou při zvuku jeho hlasu škubla. Otočila se a poulila ty své modré oči na chlapce.

„Jsi hluchá? Jak´s to sakra udělala?" naléhal nejstarší.

„Já-já," zakoktala se malá Ariana, nevědě, jak odpovědět. Možná byla jen malá holka, ale rodiče ji už odmala vtloukali do hlavy zákony kouzelnického světa. Ale na druhou stranu, byla to jen malá holka. Malé holky nelžou.

„Ty jsi čarodějnice! Odporná čarodějnice!" vykřikl opět nejstarší a začal se k ní přibližovat.

„Kluci, chytněte ji, čarodějnici jednu hnusnou," křikl na chlapce za svými zády. „Však my to z tebe vymlátíme," ošklivě se na ni ušklíbl a chytl ji za vlasy. Ostatní dva mladíci ji drželi, aby se nebránila či nekřičela. Jak s ní skončili, nestarší na ni ještě plivnul.

„Však tohle tě naučí dělat ještě někdy kouzla!" A odešli. Nechali ji tam ležet, zbitou, zlomenou, vyčerpanou, s bolestí jak fyzickou, tak i psychickou, tiše skuhrající, dokud ji asi po hodině nenašel nejmladší bratr.

Když se o tom dozvěděl Arianin otec, našel ty tři mudly a dal jim za vyučenou. Nikdo nebude ubližovat jeho rodině, nikdo.

Do týdne pro něj přijeli zaměstnanci ministerstva kouzel a za napadení tří mudlů ho poslali na doživotí do Azkabanu, nejstrašnějšího kouzelnického vězení, ze kterého nemá nikdo šanci utéct.

Percival nikdy neřekl, proč napadl ty tři malé mudly, nechtěl, aby jeho jedinou dceru zavřeli navždy do nemocnice Sv. Munga.

Pro rodinu Brumbálových to byla strašná rána. Mladičká Ariana, jelikož se strašně bála, v sobě od té doby potlačovala kouzla, která se čas od času musela dostat ven. A proto, když už je nedokázala více udržet, nastávala magická exploze, při které ohrožovala na životě každého, kdo byl v té době u ní.

Kendra Brumbálová, která věděla, že by její dceru poslali ke Sv. Mungovi, kdyby věděli, co se s ní stalo, se proto rozhodla, že se musí schovat, že musí zajistit bezpečí své rodině. Přestěhovali se tedy z Plesnivé Hůrky do Godrikova dolu, kde je nikdo neznal, kde nikdo nevěděl, že je Ariana šílená a nebezpečná.

Jistě, noví sousedé se snažili s rodinou sblížit, ale Kendra to nedovolila, vždy je odbyla a rozhlašovala, že její dcera je vážně nemocná.

Po nocích ji vodila po zahradě a přitom ji pevně držela za ruku, aby neupadla.

Nejstaršímu synovi, Albusovi, již přišel dopis z Bradavic a po prázdninách odjel do školy čar a kouzel. Zůstal s Arianou jenom Aberforth, nejmladší bratr, kterého měla Ariana nejraději. Hrál si s ní, přinutil ji sníst jídlo, když už to matka vzdala. Vždy na ní byl hodný, choval se k ní, jako k sobě rovnému a ne jako k nebezpečné osobě, která je zavřena ve sklepě, aby nikomu neublížila. Ve většině dní však byla Ariana jen malé ustrašené dítě a úplně neškodná.

A nastal čas, kdy i Aberforth musel odjet do školy. Moc se mu nechtělo, říkal, že by radši pomohl matce, nechtělo se mu opouštět jeho malou sestřičku, ale nakonec přece jen odjel.

V Bradavicích už činy a dovednosti Albuse proslavili více, než jeho otec, který mezitím v Azkabanu zemřel.

Vyhrál několik ocenění, byl nejlepším studentem bradavické školy a bylo mu předurčováno místo ministra kouzel. Zato Aberforth si s Albusem nebyl vůbec podobný; Aberforth si nikdy neliboval v knihách a spory řešil raději soubojem než diskuzí a logickými argumenty.

Jenže pak přišla další rána; Arianě bylo čtrnáct, když dostala další záchvat, a jediný Aberforth, který ji dokázal uklidnit, zrovna nebyl doma, neovládla se a Kendru to stálo život.

Stalo se to zrovna den před Albusovou cestou kolem světa, kterou musel kvůli smrti své matky zrušit. Albus poté zůstal doma a staral se o své dva sourozence, i když Aberforth namítal, že by klidně odešel ze školy a staral se o Arianu. Albus však rozhodnul, že si jeho mladší bratr dodělá školu a Albus, že se o Arianu postará.

Ale po několika týdnech se objevil zvláštní blonďatý kouzelník. Gellerta Grindelwalda vyřidli z kruvalské školy proto, že dělal různé nebezpečné experimenty, které už zacházeli příliš daleko.

Albus v něm ale viděl někoho, s kým si mohl konečně otevřeně promluvit, někoho, kdo je stejně inteligentní a stejně nadaný, jako on sám.

Zanedbával péči o Arianu a radši s Gellertem plánoval nový kouzelnický řád a hledal tři relikvie z Příběhu tří bratří. Spřádali plány pro větší dobro.

Jenže to se nelíbilo Aberfortovi, který se měl za pár dnů vrátit do Bradavic. Šel za Albusem a řekl mu o těch jeho plánech svoje. Těm dvěma se to samozřejmě nelíbilo, ale Gellertovi ze všech nejmíň. Rozčílil se, vytáhnul hůlku a vyslal proti mladšímu chlapci kletbu Cruciatus.

Albus se ho pokoušel zastavit, ale to už po sobě metali kouzla všichni tři. Rány Arianu strašně rozrušily. Chtěla jim jenom pomoct, chtěla, aby přestali bojovat, jenže sama nejspíš nevěděla, co dělá. Kouzla se začala objevovat ze všech stran a mladičká Ariana byla najednou mrtvá. Po osmi letech trápení a schovávání byla najednou mrtvá, osvobozená.

Na jejím pohřbu se poslední dva příslušníci rodiny Brumbálových pohádali, Aberforth vyčítal Albusovi Arianinu smrt. Dokonce to zašlo tak daleko, že Aberforth přerazil Albusovi nos.

Po pohřbu šel každý svou cestou, Aberforth si dodělal školu a potom choval kozy a otevřel si hospodu U Prasečí hlavy.

Albus zmařil předpoklady všech a začal učit na bradavické škole Přeměňování a později se stal dokonce i ředitelem. V roce 1945 porazil v legendárním souboji svého někdejšího nejlepšího přítele a umístil jej do vězení, které si Grindelwald sám zbudoval, do Nurmengardu.

A život šel dál. Bratři Brumbálové se snažili přežít na tomto světě plném předsudků.

Albus, nejspíš pod tíhou viny, bojoval za mudly a snad nikdy se plně nezbavil té viny ze smrti jeho jediné sestry. Plně se uzavřel a už nikdy nevěřil nikomu tak, jako věřil jistému blonďatému chlapci. Spřádal okolo sebe sítě, ukrýval pečlivě svá tajemství, přizpůsoboval si lidi tak, aby to pro něj bylo co nejvýhodnější. A přišla další hrozba, přišel Tom Raddle neboli Lord Voldemort, strašlivý černokněžník, toužící po moci. A přišel taky malý nevinný chlapec, který na třináct let zastavil Voldemorta a kterému bylo předpovězeno zničit Voldemorta navždy. Ale Harry to nedokázal. Umřel při souboji o kouzelnický svět a Voldemort opět vyhrál. Jenže na jak dlouho? Přijde zase nějaký hrdina a zbaví svět Temného pána? Vždyť přece zlo nemůže existovat bez dobra. Protože pak by svět nebyl v rovnováze.


	2. Chapter 2

Otevřela jsem oči a na pár sekund jsem nic neviděla. Jsem snad zase v tom sklepě? Ne, už víckrát ne! Vždyť… Co se vlastně stalo? Něco se stalo. Něco určitě ano, já přece nemohu být zpátky. Zpátky na tom tmavém místě, kde byla jen jedna postel a tři hračky. A kde je Aberforth? Vždycky tu byl, vždy, když jsem se probudila.

Tma slábla, už jsem viděla obrysy nábytku. Rozeznávala jsem pohovku, křesla i nějaký stolek. Ale proč tu jsem? Jak jsem se tu vzala? Vždyť poslední, co si pamatuju, jsou světla poletující všude kolem. Červená, zelená, modrá i žlutá. Co to bylo za světla?

Aberforth. Albus. A ten blonďák.

Kouzla! Ty světla byly kouzla!

Náhle jsem pocítila strach. Před očima se mi objevila vzpomínka z doby, kdy mi bylo šest. Tři kluci, mudlové. Proč mi to udělali? Tu otázku jsem si položila od té doby již tisíckrát. Jak někdo může být tak krutý?

Sedla jsem si na pohovku, stále se utápějící v myšlenkách.

A od té doby se bojím kouzel. Už jsem je nechtěla používat. Jakkoli jsem se těšila do té školy kouzel předtím, teď to zastínila nenávist na to místo.

Kvůli kouzlům jsem dopadla tak, jak jsem dopadla! Schovaná ve sklepě, na vzduchu jen v noci.

Kouzla mi vzala otce. Vzali ho do kouzelnického vězení a tam i umřel.

Vzala mi i mé dva bratry. Škola čar a kouzel. Vzala mi jediného člověka, který mě měl rád, který se o mě nestaral jen z povinnosti. Staral se o mě, protože chtěl, protože mu na mně záleželo.

Kouzla mi vzala i matku. Kvůli kouzlům umřela, to kouzla ji zabila!

Náhle jsem si něco uvědomila. Vždyť… vždyť kouzla přece zabila i mě! Konečně jsem si vzpomněla na poslední události, které se odehrály. Albus a ten blonďák se hádali s Abem. Blonďák vytáhnul ten kouzelnický nástroj a použil ho proti mému bratříčkovi. Potom začaly létat ty paprsky. Kouzla… A já… chtěla jsem jim jen pomoct, tak moc jsem chtěla, aby přestali křičet a bojovat. A pak jsem už jen viděla, jak na mě letí to… to kouzlo.

A to je vše, pak už jsem se ´nějak´ ocitla tady.

Jenže jak? A kde to jsem? Takhle vypadá smrt? Tmavá místnost s celkem pohodlnou pohovkou?

Zvedla jsem se a chtěla jsem najít nějaké dveře.

Byl to divný pocit. Najednou jsem si jasně uvědomovala, kdo jsem, co dělám. iKdežto předtím… předtím jako bych okolo sebe měla nějaký závoj, který mi nedovoloval procitnout z té mlhy./i

V místnosti nebyla žádná okna. Krb, který jsem předtím přehlédla, už dlouho nesloužil svému účelu. Šla jsem pomalu místností, s rukama před sebou, abych prozkoumala terén.

„Hledáš něco?" ozvalo se z druhé strany místnosti a já jsem se tak lekla, že jsem zakopla o křeslo, kolem kterého jsem zrovna procházela. Rychle jsem se otočila za hlasem, ale v té tmě jsem nic neviděla.

„Kdo-" zachrčela jsem, nezvyklá používat hlas. Kdy jsem vlastně naposledy mluvila?

„Kdo to," odkašlala jsem si a pokračovala, „je?" dořekla jsem konečně a mračila se tím směrem, kterým jsem tušila osobu. Ozvalo se tiché zamumlání, slabá rána, spatřila jsem záblesk světla a v následující chvíli začaly hořet svícny v místnosti. Poděšeně jsem s sebou škubla, určitě to bylo kouzlo!

V druhém křesle v místnosti seděl nějaký muž, kterému mohlo být něco přes třicet. * Nohy měl položené na stolku a byl pohodlně rozvalený.

„Mé jméno není důležité, jak se jmenuješ ty?" zeptal se muž.

„Ari… Ariana," vykoktala jsem. Ještě stále jsem byla rozrušená z toho kouzla.

„Zdravím tě, proč tu jsi?" zeptal se mě na otázku, na kterou bych sama chtěla znát odpověď.

„To nevím," řekla jsem, tentokrát konečně bez zakoktání.

„Achjo. Další, který neví. Víš aspoň, co se s tebou stalo?" zeptal se, smiřující se s tím, že to bude na dlouho.

„Ano. Tedy, jsem mrtvá. Asi," řekla jsem nejistě.

„Asi? Děvče, asi určitě! Jinak bys tady se mnou nevedla tuhle plnohodnotnou konverzaci! Jak se jmenuješ celým jménem? Ať vím, co s tebou."

„Brumbálová. Ariana Brumbálová," řekla jsem své celé jméno. Ten muž došel k nějaké skříni a začal ji prohledávat.

„Bellerovi, Bellovi, Blackovi, Bomanovi, Bromovi, Brumbálovi, tady," mumlal si pro sebe.

„Jak to bylo? Kendra?" nestihla jsem ani znova říct mé jméno, když mé jméno očividně našel.

„Mám to!" Zamumlal si pro sebe, vzal do ruky tenkou složku a sedl si s ní zpátky na křeslo. Rukou naznačil, ať si sednu, tak jsem poslechla a sedla si. Ale co nejdál od něj. Muž začal kmitat očima po řádcích.

„Jó tak to jsi ty!" vykřikl šťastně, ale zrak od papírů neodvrátil, četl dále. Pak nepatrným pohybem ruky přede mnou nechal zhmotnit šálek čaje.

Vyjekla jsem, ale muž tomu nevěnoval pozornost. Stále si četl, oči se mu jen míhaly po papíru.

Začala jsem se rozhlížet po místnosti. Na krbu stály nějaké fotky, ale pořádně jsem na ně neviděla. Naproti mě, za JEHO zády, byla prosklená skříň a v ní se vyjímaly, jako v nějaké slavnostní síni, předměty. Byla tam třeba nějaká lampa, boty, pohár či přesýpací hodiny a mnoho dalších, ale byly tam taky prázdná místa, jakoby tam kdysi něco bylo, ale někdo si to vypůjčil a zapomněl vrátit.

„Hezké, že? Na ty věci jsem náležitě hrdý," ozvalo se. Polekaně jsem sebou škubla a provinile se podívala na muže, který se na mě pobaveně díval. Pro jistotu jsem mlčela.

„Pojďme k věci. Nejspíš stále nechápeš, proč tu jsi. Jsi mrtvá, to chápeš, že?"

„Ano, to ano. Ale myslela jsem, tedy, vždycky jsem myslela, že po smrti se půjde do nebe," promluvila jsem nejistě. Ještě stále jsem nevěděla, jak se mám chovat.

„No tak přesně to si vymysleli lidé, kteří se kvůli špatnému svědomí museli něčím uklidňovat," pronesl škodolibě.

„Za normálních okolností bych ti dal jen potvrzovací papír a poslal tě těmihle dveřmi. Ale já ti to potvrzení dát nemůžu," řekl, už zcela vážným hlasem, a podíval se na mě.

„P-proč?" zeptala jsem se, pociťujíc sucho v krku.

„No řekněme, že jsi na světě ještě nesplnila své poslání," odvětil.

„Ale já umřela, vždyť mě zasáhla ta kletba!" vykřikla jsem.

„Já, já-" hlas se mi zlomil. „Já už se tam nechci vrátit," slzy mi vhrkly do očí.

„Zlato, zlato, já to nemyslel tak, že se tam budeš muset vrátit. No, teda aspoň ne teď. První se musíš naučit kouzlit a tak," snažil se mě uklidnit, ale nepodařilo se to. Snad to ještě více zhoršil.

„Kouzlit?" vyhrkla jsem přiškrceně.

„Já kouzlit nechci, ne, už ne, nechci," vzlykala jsem, schoulená v křesle. Mezi vzlyky jsem mumlala, že už nechci, že udělám cokoli, ale že kouzlit nebudu.

Ten muž, Potvrzenkář, se mně teď zoufale snažil uklidnit, ale očividně nevěděl, co má dělat. Na důkaz svého zoufalství pobíhal zmateně okolo. Pak se najednou rozběhl ke skleněné skříni, něco odtamtud vytáhnul a běžel zpátky ke mně. Já jsem mezitím přestala brečet, ale sem tam jsem ještě popotáhla. Nyní jsem se však dívala na věc, kterou mi muž podával. Opatrně jsem to vzala do dlaně. Byl to prsten! Byl ve tvaru květiny a vypadal nádherně. **

Podívala jsem se na muže a děkovně se pousmála. On mi úsměv nejistě opětoval.

„Promiň, neuvědomil jsem si, co říkám. Ale musíš se naučit kouzlit, ale to už nebude má starost, to bude mít na starost někdo jiný," řekl. Zmateně jsem se na něj podívala.

„Proč?" zeptala jsem se.

„Aby´s splnila své poslání a pokračovala dál," řekl a ukázal na dveře za mnou.

„Má-má ten prsten nějakou, tu-no, kouzelnou moc?" zeptala jsem se opatrně.

„To zjistíš," řekl a povzbudivě se na mě usmál. Pokusila jsem se mu úsměv oplatit, ale mé útroby svíral strach, takže z toho nejspíš vyšel jen nějaký škleb.

„Pořád mluvíte o tom, že musím splnit nějaké své poslání. Jaké?" zeptala jsem se.

„Je mi líto, ale já ti to říct nemůžu, já jen dávám potvrzenky. To ti řeknou jiní," řekl. Zase jsem se nic nedozvěděla. Potvrzenkář najednou zpozorněl, nastražil uši a poslouchal něco, co jsem já neslyšela. Pak se na mě podíval smutným pohledem.

„Musíme se rozloučit," řekl smutně.

„Proč? Kam půjdu?" zeptala jsem se. Nechtěla jsem odejít, bála jsem se.

„Protože u mě je zastávka mezi životem a smrtí, u mě nemůžeš zůstat. A kam půjdeš? Do těch oranžových dveří, tam na tebe už někdo bude čekat," podívala jsem se na něj nerozhodným pohledem a on si smutně povzdechnul.

„Tak běž," kývl směrem ke dveřím. Pomalu jsem vstala a šla ke dveřím. Vedle oranžových byly ještě jedny zelené. Zvláštní, předtím jsem si jich nevšimla.

„Ariano, počkej!" zastavil mě jeho hlas. Otočila jsem se na něj, doufající, že si to rozmyslel, že můžu zůstat tady.

„Můžu se s tebou vyfotit?" řekl a zamával obrovskou věcičkou. Nejistě jsem kývla, on to postavil na druhý konec místnosti a zmáčkl tlačítko. Potom se postavil vedle mě a objal mě kolem ramen. V následující chvíli foťák blesknul, ale snažila jsem se ani nemrknout.

Potvrzenkář pak mávl rukou a snímek se zarámoval a umístil na krb. Při tom kouzle jsem sebou trhla a on si toho všimnul. Omluvně se na mě podíval a znova se rozloučil. Já mezitím došla ke dveřím, otevřela jsem je, ale pak jsem si na něco vzpomněla.

„Hej!" křikla jsem na něj. Podíval se na mě.

„Už je tvé jméno důležité?" zeptala jsem se. Pobaveně se usmíval.

„Ještě stále ne!" křiknul na mě zpátky, mile se usmál a to bylo to poslední, co jsem viděla, než se za mnou zavřely dveře.

* Představuju si ho nějak takhle (T.J. Thyne): fs70/f/2011/364/b/9/an_angel_by_

** Prstýnek:

fs71/f/2012/008/4/3/flower_ring_by_


	3. Chapter 3

Ocitla jsem se v místnosti, která byla v mnohém podobná té předchozí, jenom v ní chyběl krb, pohovka a prosklená skříň. Zato měla navíc knihovnu a na stěně byla nějaká velká věc, která vypadala, jako ztmavené zrcadlo. Opět jsem si nevšimla, že by někdo byl v místnosti, takže jsem sebou polekaně škubla, když se za mnou ozval cizí hlas.

"Á, tady jsi," promluvil nějaký muž, mohlo mu být něco přes šedesát, sedmdesát maximálně*.

"Kdo-kdo jste?" Opět jsem se zakoktala. V duchu jsem si za to vynadala.

"Já jsem něco jako informátor, i když by se to dalo nazvat i otrokem," řekl a zasmál se svému vtipu.

"Podrobněji ti popíšu, co se tady děje," řekl. iNo konečně/i, poznamenala jsem v duchu.

"Jinak mi můžete říkat Herald, slečno," usmál se na mě. Mezitím, co jsem v duchu přemýšlela, zda mu mám tykat nebo vykat (přece jen byl o nějakých padesát let starší), se postavil z křesla a zamířil ke skříni, která vypadala jako kartotéka. Byla úplně stejná, jako ta ve vedlejší místnosti, jen mnohem větší. Ten chlápek (budiž, Herald) vytáhl nějakou pěkně objemnou složku, pod kterou se úplně celý prohýbal. Objevilo se u mě slušné vychování, tak jsem se zeptala, jestli nepotřebuje pomoc. Když zafuněl "Ne díky," (ale stejně dobře to mohlo být "Dělej nebo za chvilku chcípnu!"), tak jsem si tiše oddychla. Konečně se dotáhnul ke křeslu a na jediný stolek v místnosti tu složku hodil (div pod tou tíhou nerupnul). Otevřel složku a zadíval se na první list.

"Takže, Vaše jméno je Ariana Brumbálová, narodila jste se roku 1885 a žila jste v Plesnivé Hůrce?" Optal se mě.

"Ano," potvrdila jsem.

"Dobře, začátečnické řeči máme za sebou, teď Vám můžu říct bližší informace týkající se Vaši osoby a budoucnosti kouzelnického světa.

Jde o to, že za třicet-osm let po Vaší smrti začne do bradavické školy čar a kouzel (při těch slovech jsem sebou trhla) chodit jistý chlapec. Váš bratr Albus, který tam v té době bude pracovat jako profesor Přeměňování, na něj bude osobně dohlížet, protože bude mít jisté předtuchy o jeho budoucnosti. Ale bohužel ho neohlídá a z chlapce jménem Tom Raddle se stane největší černokněžník všech dob.

A právě Váš bratr bude proti němu nejvíce brojit a snažit se ho zastavit. V roce 1980 se narodí malý chlapec, který je již od narození předurčen porazit Pána všeho zla, který si začne říkat Lord Voldemort. Ten se o věštbě však dozví, ale jenom o první polovině; o tom, kdo by to měl být.

Lord Voldemort se ho pokusí zabít, to se mu však nepovede a na třináct let zmizí. Když se znovu vrátí k moci, bude strašlivější, než kdy předtím.

Harry, ten chlapec vyvolený věštbou, se ho bude pokoušet zastavit, ale při jedné bitvě nešťastně zemře.

Ale samotné zlo nesmí bez dobra existovat, a tak všichni pátrali. I my jsme pátrali, a to jsme nestranní. A konečně jsme něco našli. Našli jsme věštbu, která se týká Vás, mladá slečno." dohovořil. Div jsem neměla otevřenou pusu. Můj bratr že bude bojovat proti největšímu černokněžníkovi všech dob? A co že to říkal o mně? Jaká věštba? Hlasitě jsem polkla a nevěřícně jsem se na něj podívala.

"Jaká věštba?" Zeptala jsem se, stále nechápající realitu.

"Věštba o dívce, která byla zabita jedním z bratrů a která se bojí kouzel," řekl.

"To-to není pravda! Mě zabil ten blonďák, ten Grindelwald!" Vykřikla jsem, ale nejspíš jsem se snažila přesvědčit hlavně sama sebe. Nemohla jsem snést pomyšlení, že mě Albus, nebo nedejbože Aberforth zabil! Ne, to prostě nejde!

Ale Herald nic neřekl, jen se na mě soucitně podívala a já zalitovala, že jsem na něj tolik vyjela.

"Od té doby, kdy jsme vyslechli tu věštbu jsme všichni hledali, o koho by se mohlo jít. Logicky nám došlo, že ta dívka musí být ještě živá, protože když někdo přejde na druhou stranu, už se v žádném případě nemůže dostat zpátky. No, tak se nám aspoň zmenšil počet. A pak jsme Vás konečně našli. Byla to sotva hodina předtím, než jste umřela, no a přirozeně jsme to zapomněli říct Potvrzenkářovi," řekl a pobaveně se zasmál.

"Ale naštěstí jsme si na to vzpomněli a na poslední chvíli jsme mu to řekli a on tě neposlal dál. To by byla pohroma!" Řekl, rozhodil rukama a zase se zasmál. Já bych to jako takovou pohromu neviděla, říkala jsem si v duchu.

"A co mám, ehm, udělat já?" Zeptala jsem se ho, stále nechápající. Podíval se na mě tím způsobem, jakým se vždy jeden dívá na druhého, když plánuje říct něco velkolepého.

"Ty jsi ta, která po smrti Harryho Pottera musí dokončit to, co začal. Ty musíš zabít obávaného Lorda Voldemorta." Řekl a ve skutečnosti to znělo celkem velkolepě. Vykulila jsem oči, neschopna slova.

"Já?" Zeptala jsem se nakonec přihlouple.

"A jak asi? Zle se na něj podívám a on vytuhne?" Snažila jsem se odlehčit atmosféru, ale ve skutečnosti jsem měla nahnáno.

"Slečno, máte skoro třicet let, než se Tom Raddle vůbec narodí a dalších sedmdesát, než budete vůbec potřeba. Myslíte, že se tady někde zašijete do kouta s hezkou knížkou a století se budete nudit? Ne, to opravdu ne. Očekávejte pořádný výcvik, počínaje zítřejším dnem!" Řekl. Ten chlápek zněl tak arogantně, že jsem ho ke konci téměř neposlouchala. Úplně se mi vysmíval. Pche, já mu dám mě zesměšňovat, JÁ nemusím nic, žádný výcvik nebude, trhněte si, pánové! Co mi asi udělají, zabijou mě? Pozdě!

Naštvaně jsem se na něj podívala, ale on už si mě ani nevšímal, šel totiž ke knihovně, odkud vytahoval nějaké knížky, které uložil do dvou krabic a šel s nimi ke mě.

"V těchhle krabicích jsou učební knihy, které si během výcviku budete muset přečíst, učit se z nich či z nich popřípadě vypracovávat úkoly," řekl. Pak lusknul prsty a krabice s puknutím zmizely. Samozřejmě jsem sebou cukla, ale na mou obranu už méně, než když někdo dělal kouzlo předtím.

"Jinak další knihy máte v pokoji. Půjdete těmito dveřmi," ukázal na dveře, "A ocitnete se v chodbě, kde jsou dveře s Vaším jménem. Pokoj máte už celý vybavený, kdyby Vám něco chybělo, dejte někomu vědět, tahle místnost není nikdy prázdná. Tak se mějte, slečno!" Rozloučil se. Ani jsem nepípla, byla jsem stále ještě naštvaná z toho, jak mi přikazoval. Vydala jsem se ke dveřím, otevřela jsem je a spatřila jsem dlouho chodbu plnou dveří. Dala jsem se do chůze a po cestě jsem si četla jména ze dveří. Některá zněla hodně staře, některá zase cizokrajně. A pár z nich bych ani nedokázala vyslovit.

Konečně jsem našla dveře se svým jménem. Otevřela jsem je a spatřila jsem středně velký pokoj, který byl vymalovaný do modra, na podlaze byl šedý koberec a uprostřed pokoje byla obrovská postel. Radostně jsem se usmála, rozběhla jsem se a skočila jsem na postel. Konečně už nejsem v tom temném sklepě! Konečně jsem svobodná!

S úsměvem jsem ležela na posteli, v hlavě myšlenka volnosti.

Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře. Vyvrátila jsem hlavu, a tak jsem návštěvníka viděla vzhůru nohama. Byla to nějaká holka, jen o trochu starší, než já. Stále s úsměvem na rtech jsem jí zamávala. Usmála se na mě a pozdravila. Normálně jsem si sedla, čelem k ní.

"Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptala se mě.

"Já jsem Ariana, a ty?" zeptala jsem se jí na oplátku. Zdála se být velmi příjemná. Možná bychom mohly být i kamarádky. V duchu jsem se zaradovala, imoje první kamarádka vůbec!/i

"Já jsem Eva Braunová*, narozena 1776. Nevíš, jaký je rok?" Zeptala se. Byla jsem překvapená. Ona už tu je přes jedno století? Wow!

"Páni, jsi tu už tak dlouho" Jak to můžeš vydržet? Jo, promiň, je rok 1899, téměř dvacáté století!" Informovala jsem ji.

"Cože? Jsem tu už sto let? Sice mi říkali, že tu čas plyne jinak, ale takhle jinak? Myslela jsem, že tu jsem něco okolo deseti, ale sto let?" Říkala nevěřícně.

"Takže podle všeho tu budu ještě chvilku, než mě pošlou zpátky na zem. Super!" Zajásala a usmála se na mě. Úsměv jsem ji opětovala, ale pak mě něco napadlo.

"Hele Evo, taky tě tady nějak cvičili? Mě ten chlap říkal, že počínaje zítřkem mě tady budou cvičit," optala jsem se jí.

"Herald, že?" Zeptala se. Jenom jsem přikývla.

"Jó, on straší každého. Ale jinak jsou tady všichni hodní, nebudou tě nějak zvlášť honit. Ale budou tě připravovat na tvou roli. Ne! Neříkej mi, jaký máš úkol, to nesmíme. S největší pravděpodobností máš úkol několik desetiletí po tom mém a já nesmím znát budoucnost, nikdo nesmí. Dokonce ani oni neví, co se stane, jenom sem tam vidí nějaké útržky. Už tak je dost, že nám říkají, co by se stalo, kdybychom nezasáhli," řekla.

"Naučila jsem se tady perfektně německy, původem jsem totiž angličanka, naučila jsem se chovat jako němka a zasvětili mě to historie rodiny, do které přijdu. Nemůžou mě jenom tak hodit k nejbližšímu baráku a říct: Běž změnit budoucnost, spoléháme na tebe!" Zasmála se.

"Musí všem změnit paměť, vytvořit vzpomínky na mě. Prostě jako bych tam byla odjakživa," po celou dobu jsem pokyvovala hlavou, ani jsem si to neuvědomila.

"A to tě tady těch sto let jenom učí? Nic jiného neděláš?" Zeptala jsem se na otázku, která mě zajímala nejvíc.

"No vlastně se tady ani nic jiného dělat nedá. Občas přijde někdo nový, ale není to zas tak často. Když jsem tu přišla já, byli tu samí suchaři, třeba i ze třináctého století. Mluvili strašně divně, skoro se jim nedalo rozumět. Už jak jsem tu přišla, tak tu byl jeden chlápek, který se pořád držel za oko, jakoby nemohl uvěřit, že ho má vyléčené. A taky mluvil dost podivnou hatmatilkou, naštěstí odešel krátce po tom, co jsem přišla. Teď je tady šest lidí, ale nikdo se tu nějak zvlášť s nikým nebaví. Maximáně se pozdravíme na chodbě nebo když přijde někdo nový, tak ho zasvětíme do chodu věcí. A proto jsem tak ráda, že jsi přišla ty, konečně někdo, kdo se více blíží mé době!" Zajásala Eva. Po celou dobu jsem se na ní usmívala, nevěda, co odpovědět.

"O-ou, už musím jít, mám školení!" Řekla, když se podívala na hodiny, a už jí nebylo.

Poprvé od doby, co jsem přišla, jsem se poprvé pořádně podívala na svůj nový pokoj. Naproti postele byla knihovna, která byla už skoro celá zaplněná. U knihovny stály ty dvě krabice, které mi tu Herald poslal. Vedle knihovny byla šatní skříň, a když jsem k ní došla, zjistila jsem, že je z půlky plná. Vedle skříně stál kosmetický stolek a u něj bylo zrcadlo. Postavila jsem se před něj a podívala se.

A tam byl někdo, koho jsem neznala. Byla tam holka s modrýma očima, ale jinak neměla nic společného s tou dívkou, kterou jsem tam viděla před osmi lety, kdy jsem se se zrcadlem setkala naposledy.

Zvedla jsem ruku ve snaze si zastrčit spadlý pramen za ucho, jenže dívka v zrcadle udělala to samé. Zamávala jsem ji, a ve stejné sekundě ona zamávala mě. Chtěla jsem si šáhnout na její obličej, ale místo toho jsem narazila na studené sklo. Chtěla jsem se jí dotknout, abych věděla, že je skutečná, ale místo toho jsem to byla já. Byl to můj odraz v zrcadle. Poslední vzpomínku na odraz malé copaté holčičky s vypoulenýma očima a sladkým úsměvem vystřídala starší, ztrápenější holka se zničenými vlasy a s něčím, co vzdáleně připomínalo nepatrné pohnutí koutků.

Ta dívka v odraze jsem byla já a udělám cokoli, aby se tam ta chudinka už nikdy neukázala. I kdybych se třeba musela naučit kouzlit.

Ale všechno popořadě, čemu se dá vyhnout, tomu se vyhnu. A taky nemusím začínat hned dneska, ne?

* Herald: .

** Eva Anna Paula Braunová - Hitlerová, den po svatbě s Hitlerem oba spáchali sebevraždu. .


	4. Chapter 4

Jak Eva řekla, byli tady celkem hodní. No až na těch prvních pár dnů, kdy mě seznamovali s kouzly. Bylo to ani ne pár dnů po tom, co jsem se ubytovala. Během toho týdne mi vysvětlovali vše, co se ode mě očekává a učili mě pořádně číst a psát. Něco málo jsem sice už uměla za svého života, ale nikdy jsem se třeba neučila, kdy se píše měkké či tvrdé i/y nebo jsem neuměla časovat. Samozřejmě jsem se tohle všechno nenaučila během jediného týdne, zas takový génius nejsem, ale po dobu pěti let jsem se to učila alespoň hodinu denně.

Ale nejhorší věc nastala zakrátko. Kouzlení. Příčilo se mi číst magické knihy, ale oproti praktickému učení to nic nebylo. Dělala jsem scény, brečela jsem, mlátila jsem všechny okolo, prosila jsem je a sama sebe jsem litovala, dokud nepřišel nějaký muž, který se tvářil neuvěřitelně přísně. Začal po mě křičet, popisoval mi smrt všech lidí, které bych mohla zachránit a zesměšňoval mě tak krutě, že jsem to nevydržela a vzala jsem do ruky ten klacek, který mi přidělili během prvních dnů, a mrskla jsem po něm prvním kouzlem, na které jsem si z knížek vzpomněla. A pak dalším a dalším, a ten muž uvolnil obličej, a smál se tak nakažlivě, že jsem se i já začala usmívat a přestala jsem kouzlit. Potom mi řekl, že když na mě zase přijde taková nálada, tak ať si vzpomenu, kolik lidských životů bych mohla zachránit. A když ani to nepomůže, mám zavolat jeho, že on už to ze mě vymlátí.

No a od té doby se učím kouzlit. Taky se učím, jak být tou osobu, kterou vytvoří, kterou přidělí do kouzelnické rodiny a vytvoří na ní vzpomínky. Nesnažím se ani moc zamýšlet nad tím, jak můžou všem změnit vzpomínky. Totiž v době, kdy se vrátím zpátky, tak půjdu do čtvrtého ročníku, ale ve skutečnosti to bude tak, jako bych do Bradavic chodila už od toho prvního. Vždy, když se nad tím zamyslím, tak mě strašně rozbolí hlava.

Eva, má první kamarádka vůbec, mi po třech letech odešla a opět jsem zůstala sama. A taky odešli další dva lidé, se kterýma jsem se sice nebavila, ale přesto... bylo nás tu tak málo.

Opravdu tady plynul čas jinak. Zatímco na zemi uplynulo sto let, tady pouze deset. Ale nikdo nestárnul, nikdo ani nemohl onemocnět...

Zrovna včera se za mnou stavil jeden z mých učitelů a oznámil mi, že můj čas je skoro u konce, že se musím vrátit a zachránit svět. Na to jsem (i přes všechny snahy učitelů) nebyla připravená. A proto teď ležím na posteli a snažím se přemýšlet nad tím, co bych měla dělat. A co bych měla vůbec dělat, když se vrátím zpátky. Kde se objevím? Asi v domě mé nové rodiny, ne? Ale co mám potom udělat, sejít schody a vesele pozdravit "své" rodiče? Tohle byla šílenost, totální šílenost.

Ale i přesto ten den nastal. Všichni pozůstalí "zachránci" vylezli z pokojů a rozloučili se se mnou. Dokonce i muž, který mě donutil kouzlit za mnou přišel a loučil se. Pak na mě ale něco začal křičet, ale věděla jsem, že je z toho na měkko, tudíž jsem se ani moc nešklebila.

A nakonec jsem došla do čekací místnosti, kde byly oranžové dveře a v křesle už seděl Herald a jemně se usmíval.

"Velký den, co?" zeptal se, když jsem dosedla na křeslo.

"Mmh," vydala jsem ze sebe nějaký zvuk, ale jemu to nejspíš stačilo.

"No a na mě opět zbývá tě poinformovat," povzdechl si a mučednicky se natáhnul pro složku.

"Proč já to vůbec dělám?" Placený nejsem, návštěva přijde jednou za sto let, a to není myšleno obrazně, a když už někdo přijde, tak po mě nejčastěji řve a navíc pořád samé papírování!" Brblal si pro sebe Herald, zatímco listoval papíry. Celou dobu jsem potlačovala smích a měla jsem hlavu otočenou na druhou stranu, aby si nevšimnul, že už pomalu začínám červenat z toho potlačovaného smíchu.

"Takže začneme jednoduše. V reálném světě jsou právě prázdniny a posíláme tě tam už teď, aby sis mohla zvyknout. Po prázdninách půjdeš do čtvrtého ročníku do Bradavic. Pozměnili jsme lidem paměť, tak snad pro tebe nebude tak těžké se přizpůsobit, ale doufám, že sis pečlivě nastudovala Arianu Lynchovou a nebudeš na sebe přitahovat nežádoucí pozornost. Zapamatuj si, že musíš zjistit co nejvíce informací, i kdybys musel použít všechny dostupné prostředky, ale přitom se nesmíš nechat chytit. A další věc, nikomu nevěř, jasné? Všichni lžou a mají postranní úmysly," řekl jeden ze svých dlouhých monologů. Pokývala jsem hlavou a i přes vypjatost situace jsem se na něj usmála. On mi úsměv oplatil, natáhnul ruku a potřásl mi s ní. Došla jsem k oranžovým dveřím, před nimi jsem se zastavila, abych se ještě naposledy podívala na místo, kde jsem strávila posledních skoro deset let (či podle pozemského měřítka sto let) a kde jsem se konečně stala sama sebou. Kde jsem po osmi letech "mlhy" konečně procitla a stala se normální člověkem. No až na tu malou záležitost, že jsem už pár let po smrti a nyní se chystám zase obživnout.

Pak jsem otevřela dveře a vstoupila.

###

Ocitla jsem se ve tmě. Ale tentokrát ta tma byla bezpečná, nebála jsem se v ní, neboť jsem věděla, že se není čeho bát. Byla jsem tam jenom já, nějaký nábytek a jeden člověk, na kterého jsem vzpomínala snad celý pobyt zde. Byl to první člověk, se kterým jsem po letech mlčení konečně promluvila. A jeho jméno mi bylo stále neznámé. Při vzpomínce na první události po mé smrti jsem se usmívala.

"Ale no tak, už to není vtipné," řekla jsem do ticha, stále s úsměvem na rtech.

"Že ne?" Ozvalo se v rohu a v následující chvíli se celá místnost rozzářila. A tam v křesle seděl on, s nohama na stole a usmíval se.

"Vůbec ne," řekla jsem a sedla jsem si do křesla. Nevědomky jsem si při tom pohrávala s prstýnkem, který mi při našem prvním setkání věnoval, aby mě uklidnil.

"Už jsem čekal, kdy přijdeš," ozval se.

"A musím tam?" Zeptala jsem se neochotně. Před pár lety jsem se toho světa zbavila a nechce se mi tam vracet. Ale když pomyslím na ty životy, které bych mohla zachránit... Potvrzenkář lítostivě přikývl.

"Myslím, že už je čas jít," řekl tiše. Smutně jsem přikývla a zvedla jsem se ze sedačky.

"Tak nashledanou," řekla jsem.

"Doufám, že to nebude moc brzo," řekl a usmál se. Úsměv jsem mu oplatila, otevřela jsem zelené dveře a udělala jsem krok do neznáma.

Opravdu jsem nevěděla, co mě tam čeká. Jediné, co vím je, že někdo jménem Harry Potter zemře a já musím dokončit, co začal. Nevím moc o tom, kdo Harry je, jak vypadá a vůbec už nevím, co bych měla dělat. V tuhle chvíli jsem zapomněla i jak se jmenuju já. Co mám udělat, když sejdu do kuchyně a tam bude má "rodina"? Pozdravit je, zeptat se, co je na jídlo? Vždyť nejsem jejich, nemám s nimi nic společného až na to, že se těm nahoře hodili do příběhu. Co když udělám něco špatně a mé nové rodině se něco stane jenom kvůli tomu, že se stali mou rodinou? To bych si nikdy nedokázala odpustit. Strašně vyčítám těm nahoře, že si vybrali mě. Já už dávno ztratila vůli žít.


	5. Chapter 5

S trhnutím jsem se probudila, stále jsem však měla pevně semknuté oči. Neotevřela jsem je proto, že jsem stále doufala, že to byl jenom sen, výplod mé choré mysli. Takže teď pomalu otevřu oči a u mojí postele bude sedět Aberforth...

Pomalu jsem otevírala oči, ale že je něco v nepořádku mi došlo téměř okamžitě, protože tu bylo až moc světla. Po důkladném nadechnutí taky musím zkonstatovat, že v místnosti vládl poněkud čerstvý vzduch. Otevřela jsem naplno oči, do kterých mě hned udeřila modrá barva, kterou byl vymalován celý pokoj. Chvilku mi trvalo, než kolečka zapadla na své místo a mně došlo, že jsem v pokoji Ariany Lynchové, tedy v mém pokoji. V mém pozemském pokoji. Na zemi. NA ZEMI!

Vyběhla jsem z postele, až se mi zatočila hlava, a rychlým tryskem jsem se přesunula k oknu. Vykoukla jsem a s rozevřenýma očima jsem se dívala na tu nádheru. Všude byla samá zeleň. Jelikož tento dům stál na kopci, tak jsem z okna měla výhled na menší vesničku pod kopcem. Stále a znovu jsem do plic nadechovala čerstvý vzduch, nemohla jsem se ho nabažit. Po tak dlouhé době...

Další hodinu jsem strávila tím, že jsem prohledávala svůj nový pokoj, hledala jsem veškerá zákoutí, snažila jsem se zjistit, jaký život mi ti nahoře vymysleli. Ale přitom jsem moc dobře věděla, že pravý důvod byl, abych co nejvíc oddálila odchod z pokoje. A jelikož už jsem neměla co dělat, tak nejspíš nastal čas, abych se vzchopila a bezstarostně, jako by se nic nedělo, šla pozdravit své rodiče. Sebrala jsem z nočního stolku gumičku, spletla jsem si vlasy a překontrolovala se v zrcadle. Pak jsem co nejtišeji otevřela dveře a potichu jsem scházela schody, jako bych byla nějaký vetřelec v cizím domě. Což z části byla pravda, alespoň pro mě. Dole pod schody jsem slyšela slabé pobrukování, tak jsem se vydala za zvukem. Opatrně jsem otevřela dveře, které vedly do kuchyně. Tam u pultu stála nějaká žena. Měla blonďaté vlasy a malou hubenou postavu. Na sobě měla kalhoty, obyčejné tričko a zástěru, aby se neumazala. Vše, co jsem si nacvičovala po cestě dolů, se mi vykouřilo z hlavy. Naštěstí jsem si přece jenom na něco vzpomněla.

"Ehm... tak co bude k obědu?" řekla jsem tu směšnou frázi a nervózně jsem se poškrábala ve vlasech. Žena sebou škubla a polekaně se otočila, ruku na srdci.

"Ariano! Víš, jak jsem se lekla? Co tady děláš? Vždycky vyspáváš až do dvou odpoledne!"

"Prostě jsem se probudila, a řekla si, že je dneska pěkný den, tak jsem už vstala," řekla jsem vyhýbavě. "Mé matce" to nejspíš stačilo.

"Už hodinu tady kuchtím oběd. Taky nám mohl Aidan říct dříve, že přijede," povzdechla si žena.

"Ale to je celý on, vše nechává na poslední chvíli," postěžovala si. V hlavě jsem zapátrala, kdo je Aidan, než mi došlo, že je to můj bratr. Dvaceti-pětiletý blonďák štíhlé postavy, který profesionálně hraje famfrpál na pozici chytače.

"A v kolik má vůbec přijet?" zeptala jsem se, aby řeč nestála.

"Za hodinu by tady měl být. Snad to i tvůj otec stihne. Říkal mi, že má dneska v práci frmol," poznamenala.

"Ještě, že já mám dneska volno," dodala. V hlavě se mi vyrojovaly informace. Má matka pracuje na ministerstvu kouzel v odboru pro dohled nad kouzelnými tvory, otec pracuje ve výboru pro pokusná zaklínadla.

"Objevili nějaké nové kouzlo?" zeptala jsem se. Nic inteligentnějšího mě nenapadlo.

"Však to znáš, nesmí nic říct... Ale nejspíš jo. Zase mu svítily oči, jako malému dítěti, který dostane hračku," řekla a já se zasmála.

"No tak já se půjdu už nachystat," řekla jsem a odešla, abych tam nemusela být. Vyšla jsem schody, kde se přede mnou rozprostřel jeden zásadní problém; nevěděla jsem, kam jít. Mám fakt děravou paměť, vždyť jsem tu před chvílí byla! Zkusila jsem jedny dveře a narazila jsem na koupelnu. Tak jsem je tiše zavřela a zkusila jsem další. Tentokrát to byla pracovna, kde celou jednu zeď tvořila knihovna. S potutelným úsměvem jsem si řekla, že tu určitě ještě zajdu. Zavřela jsem dveře a šla jsem pátrat dále.

Nakonec jsem svůj pokoj našla. Byl to samozřejmě ten, o kterém jsem si říkala, že to určitě není. Zaplula jsem do pokoje, kde jsem otevřela mohutnou skříň, ve které bylo fakt hodně oblečení. Nakonec jsem si vybrala obyčejné tmavé rifle a pěkné modré tričko, které jsem si vzala do koupelny, kde jsem se napřed pořádně vydrhnula. Ne, že by tam, kde jsem byla, nebyla sprcha, ale o jednu koupelnu se dělilo skoro deset lidí.

Když už jsem byla upravená, uslyšela jsem dole klapnout dveře a následně něčí hlas, který řve, že už je tady. Pousmála jsem se a nervózně sešla schody. Tam už u stolu s nadšeným výrazem seděl nějaký blonďák. Nejspíš Aidan, můj bratr.

"Čau ségra, jak je?" řekl, když mě spatřil. Pousmála jsem se.

"Ahoj, tak co, už máš hlad?" odvětila jsem otázkou. Místo odpovědi mu však zakručelo v břiše. V tom se však ozvalo klapnutí dveří a spěšné kroky. Do místnosti vstoupil vysoký muž, kterému na pár místech v jinak blonďatých vlasech rostly šediny.

"Já to stihl?" zeptal se nevěřícně, když spatřil prázdný stůl. V tu chvíli se jako na zavolanou otevřely dveře, ze kterých vyšla má matka, která před sebou kouzlem nechala levitovat celý oběd. Dopravila ho na stůl a šla se přivítat s Aidanem a se svým manželem. Já jsem mezitím usedla ke stolu, naproti Aidana, kterému už málem tekly sliny proudem. Konečně už i rodiče usedli k jídlu a my se do toho mohli pustit. Nevím, jak vy, ale já bych po deseti letech stravy od těch nahoře sežrala i ten stůl.

"Tak co, Ariano, co škola?" zeptal se mě Aidan. Rychle si něco vymysli, ať to nevypadá podezřele!

"Ale jo, celkem fajn. Co famfrpál?" řekla jsem s nezájmem a snažila se změnit téma.

"Všechno v pohodě! Za dva týdny odehrajeme zápas s Peru, a pokud vyhrajeme, tak nás čeká mistrovství světa! Osobně doufám, že budeme hrát proti Japoncům, protože Bulhaři mají nějakého nového mladého chytače, ze kterého je každý úplně pos- samozřejmě že chci říct, že z něj mají všichni nahnáno, mami! Jo a taky..." Aidan mluvil dál a dál o famfrpálu a já ho už skoro neposlouchala. Jenom jsem si vychutnávala oběd. Zato rodiče ho poslouchali a skoro ani nejedli. No jo, ti dva hráli na škole famfrpál, a i po škole měli příležitost, aby hráli profesionálně. Jenže krátce po tom, co dokončili školu, matka otěhotněla a otec nechtěl riskovat svůj život, tak si našel práci na ministerstvu kouzel. Nutno podotknout, že mu hrozilo nemenší nebezpečí, než ve famfrpále, neboť kolem něj neustále něco vybuchovalo, lítalo si všemi směry a dělalo si, co chce... Na druhou stranu - nikdy nebyl šťastnější. Když před pár lety objevil kouzlo, které mělo podobné účinky, jako lektvar Felix Felicis, nemohl být nadšenější, ani kdyby každý den po celý rok slavil Vánoce.

"Pokud budeme bojovat o titul mistra světa, tak vám určitě seženu ty nejlepší lístky. Naše manažerka pro mě má slabost," řekl a šibalsky na mě mrknul. Zasmála jsem se a s úsměvem dodala.

"Ta musí být divná... jsi si jistý, že není slepá?" zeptala jsem se. Aidan se na mě zašklebil a pokračoval v mluvení o famfrpálu, což jsem opět neposlouchala.

Dojedli jsme (všichni až na otce, který si dával ještě nášup), matka sklidila ze stolu a všichni jsme si šli sednout do obývacího pokoje, kde jsme pokračovali v konverzaci. Či spíše lépe řečeno, oni pokračovali v konverzaci (nejlépe ze všeho; Aidan pokračoval ve vychloubání se, jak udělal tamto a tamto, že už si všichni mysleli, že je nějaký zápas prohraný, ale on si nakonec všiml zlatonky a vyhrál celý zápas a zase něco jiného a pořád dokola). Já je ani moc neposlouchala (i když jsem se opravdu snažila). Bylo to, jako bych byla u nějaké své kamarádky, která se baví se svou rodinou a já jim nemám co říct až na klasické "Tak jak jste si užili prázdniny?" nebo "Jedete někam na dovolenou?" či "Jak to jde v práci?", jenže já byla ve skutečnosti u sebe doma a tohle byla má rodina, takže jsem musela předstírat, že poslouchám tím, že jsem se zasmála tam, kde jsem se zasmát měla a občas jsem říkala sourozenecké poznámky tam, kde rodiče óchali a auvovali.

Za okny už se stmívalo, když se Aidan podíval na hodiny a s hrůzou v očích se kvapně rozloučil. S výkřiky, že ho trenér zabije, vyběhl z domu. S rodiči jsme se na sebe podívali a začali se smát. Nakonec jsem se slovy, že mám rozečtenou zajímavou knížku, vyběhla do pokoje (a trefila jsem se hned napoprvé!). Tam jsem se rozhlédla, očima jsem vyhledala miniaturní knihovničku a jala jsem se přečítat si nadpisy. Hned první kniha zprava vypadala zajímavě; Terry Pratchett a Barva kouzel. Tak jsem si to vytáhla, sedla si s ní na postel a dala se do čtení. Kniha byla velmi zajímavá a vtipná, nebylo tudíž divu, že za mnou často chodili rodiče s tím, ať se tiším, že kvůli mému smíchu nemůžou spát. Když ke mně matka, celá naštvaná, přišla počtvrté, tak jsem usoudila, že bych už vážně měla končit. Převlékla jsem se do pyžama, pozhasínala jsem a zalehla. Mé poslední myšlenky patřily tomu, že tenhle den celkem ušel. Já si představovala, jak hned přijdou na to, že nejsem jejich dcera, ale naštěstí nepřišli. Jestli takhle bude ubíhat celý zbytek prázdnin, tak mně to jenom vyhovuje. Jenom doufám, že to tak bude i ve škole, že si mě nikdo nebude všímat a já si v pohodě počkám, kdy přijde moje chvíle a pak splním svůj úkol a konečně budu mít klid. Snad to bude už brzo...


End file.
